


電競 殼花《傲慢與偏見》第二章

by RRRRrq



Series: 傲慢與偏見 [2]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 14:36:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17962442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RRRRrq/pseuds/RRRRrq
Summary: 搬家，舊文重發





	電競 殼花《傲慢與偏見》第二章

**Author's Note:**

> 搬家，舊文重發

*****

 

如說再次見面韓王浩的表現很平易近人，那自那天約談後韓王浩的表現就可以說是拒人千里，基本上連一個眼神都不願意給李相赫。

李相赫很後知後覺的覺得自己可能做錯什麼了。

他也很後知後覺的感覺，一般狀況下的自己，肯定不是這麼沒腦子的，是太介意了，太介意才會做出這些事的。把兩件看似相關的事件，在毫無完整證據之下就當作有因果關係，太缺乏邏輯了。

……可是他又想不出來其他解釋。

說到底，就是他根本不了解韓王浩，而已。他也沒有要了解的意思。

雖然他並沒有要了解韓王浩的意思，但在商場遠遠看到他身影的瞬間，李相赫也不打算迴避。他還是堅信自己那時候是選擇做了自己覺得應該做的事情，也覺得自己做的沒有錯，大概。

他差點忘了第一次跟韓王浩合作時，有時候周末出來採買生活用品都會在這裡遇到韓王浩，那時候他還分外珍惜一起逛街的機會，如今他只在想如果等等韓王浩不爽他不爽到連招呼都不願意打，他大概只會摸摸鼻子裝沒事。

李相赫還惡趣味的想，如果自己先打招呼了，韓王浩大概會礙於輩分禮儀而被迫必須回應自己吧。

他卻是沒想過韓王浩自己跟他打招呼的狀況。兩手拿著毛巾在挑選的李相赫有些腦袋空白。

「相赫哥早上好。」

「啊，你好。」

「可以稍微借過一下嗎？」喔，原來是因為自己擋路了。

「好。」

「謝謝。」

「嗯。」

李相赫低下頭看著韓王浩靜靜挑東西的樣子，順道看了他購物籃裡面採買的東西，嘴角不自覺又勾了起來。

跟自己第一次在這裡遇到韓王浩的時候一樣，他的籃子裡有非常多零嘴，餅乾、糖果、牛奶，那時候自己語帶笑意的調侃過韓王浩，說他口味像個小孩子一樣。

那時候韓王浩並沒有反駁他，只是笑得非常溫柔，至今李相赫都記得他歪著頭笑起來的樣子。

「相赫哥要挑什麼樣的毛巾？這一款的比較粗糙，這一款比較柔軟，但是今天沒有特價，街角那家比較小的超商週末都有特價，也有在賣這家的毛巾，如果沒有很急需的話可以等週末買。」

「噢，知道了，謝謝。」

「不會，我先走了。」

李相赫很努力克制拉住韓王浩的衝動，拉住了要幹嘛？不能幹嘛。所以別做這種毫無意義的事情。

一年前他們還可以很自然的遇見了，自然的一起逛街，韓王浩還會很自然的嫌棄自己只有白T的衣著，一本正經的說李相赫那頭剪壞的髮型除了帥的人是無法駕馭的。

李相赫從來沒問過韓王浩為什麼拒絕他，說實話他也不明白為什麼韓王浩說他們不適合。工作時多數相似的見解，偶爾意見相左也能取得平衡，雙方各自有很幼稚的時候，對方也會恰到好處的嫌棄，都能幽默的一笑，骨子裡都有的執著與執拗，還有那些不輕易展現卻存在在每個行為裡的驕傲。

韓王浩該是那樣的，乾淨、驕傲、堅強。他突然很想告訴韓王浩，如果他誤會了什麼，他很抱歉。

可是等他回過頭尋找韓王浩時，他已經不見了。

李相赫想，可能生活就是這樣吧。

 

 

轉眼間他們的合作案也邁入了尾聲，卻因為中間出了一些紕漏導致時間上非常趕，連累到身為半個負責人的韓王浩，極度想要結束這個合作項目的韓王浩，破天荒的開始加班。

李相赫到是感受出來韓王浩想要結束與自己可能聯繫的迫切感，一方面自嘲自己被討厭的不輕，一方面有些惡作劇的心態想，既然你不想看到我，那我就故意一直出現在你面前吧。

於是他也跟著韓王浩一起加班。

但也僅止於，一起加班。韓王浩基本上除非必要，不然拒絕跟他說太多話，只有禮貌的問候跟禮貌的交談，而且每次當辦公室剩下最後三個人時，韓王浩一定會在第三個人說要離開時一起說他也要回去了。

李相赫有點搞不清楚，是他比較幼稚呢，還是韓王浩比較幼稚？

如果有個公正第三方，他會說兩個都很幼稚。

但項目進行真的已經到了尾聲，希望早早結束這一切磨難的韓王浩再也顧不得那麼多，硬著頭皮待在只有他與李相赫的辦公室裡加班。

本來就很安靜的晚上，加上很安靜的空間，李相赫看著出去接電話的韓王浩的背影沉思項目有哪些地方需要修正，一邊伸出手搖著桌上的杯子，突然被門口用力的撞擊聲給嚇的撒出咖啡。

李相赫發誓，他從來沒看過韓王浩這樣。

韓王浩確實時常有睡眠不足的表情，黑眼圈，睡眼惺忪，但從來沒有臉色慘白成這樣過，慘白也就算了，還在發抖，李相赫看他這種狀態，嚴肅的從座位上站起來，只看見韓王浩跌跌撞撞走回自己座位，一點解釋的力氣都沒有。

「怎麼了？發生什麼事了？」李相赫靠近他，不敢貿然觸碰他。

「王浩？」

「車鑰匙……車鑰匙……我的車鑰匙……」韓王浩一邊發抖一邊喃喃自語。

李相赫覺得這情況大大的不妙，雖然他不知道到底發生什麼事情了，但就韓王浩這狀態他還想要開車？先不提是不是禍害他自己，這種狀況下開車，那根本是要去禍害別人啊。

「王浩，韓王浩！」

「我有事情，我要先走了。」

「韓王浩！」李相赫仔細觀察，發現韓王浩已經在冒冷汗了，他覺得自己再不強硬一點等等韓王浩就要開車去拍玩命關頭了，他抓住韓王浩的手，試圖讓韓王浩冷靜一點。

「我有開車，我可以載你，你先跟我說發生什麼事了。」

韓王浩看起來還沒有完全喪失理智，一手提著公事包一手掩蓋住自己半張臉快速的點頭。

「麻煩你，去市立醫院。」

在車上李相赫慢慢拼湊出大致的狀況，韓王浩家裡失火了，他的一個孩子因為吸入過多煙霧送醫了。

在第五次韓王浩跟李相赫爭吵關於車速過慢的問題後，他們終於到了市立醫院。在這期間韓王浩焦躁不安的跟幾位朋友聯絡著，聽聞小孩沒什麼嚴重問題後他才漸漸不再發抖。

連李相赫都被韓王浩那種焦躁感影響，搞的他開車都有些緊張，握著方向盤的手都發紅了。

韓王浩也是非常的俐落的人，跳下車說了一聲謝謝相赫哥，就關上門奔進大門，連他要去哪個病房還是哪個科都沒交代，要不是放心不下，李相赫差點都要直接開車走人。

把車停在停車場，李相赫嘆了一口氣，覺得自己送佛送到西，應該要看看韓王浩有什麼需要幫忙的，幾番猶豫之下還是撥了電話。

『相赫哥？』

『你在幾號病房？我去找你。』

『……』

『這種時候就別賭氣了吧。』李相赫有些頭疼。

韓王浩最後還是報了地點，李相赫轉轉自己痠痛的脖子跟僵硬的手臂邁開步伐前進，這才有空閒思索。

難怪韓王浩會拒絕自己，都已經有家室了。

 

 

只是李相赫並沒有預期韓王浩的「家室」有那麼點，不一樣。

韓王浩拉著一個小學年紀的孩子對著他說：「這個是相赫叔叔。」時，李相赫受到的衝擊非常龐大。

單人病房裡沉沉睡著的是一個才三歲的孩子，病床旁邊站著兩位韓王浩的男性友人，李相赫倒是一眼就認了出來，是韓王浩去過的酒吧的老闆。

很難形容李相赫的心情跟感覺是什麼，大概就是被人啪啪啪啪搧了一堆巴掌，還半句不能吭聲，一個月前自己那毫無根據的指責現在看起來根本就是羞辱，難怪韓王浩當時會氣到甩門走人。

事實是根本沒有所謂娛樂過量，沒有夜晚不同樣貌的韓王浩，沒有酒吧裡的夜妖精，有個只是一個單親爸爸的分身乏術。

韓王浩抱著暱稱韓大鴨的老大，一邊小聲喃喃稱讚韓大鴨做的多好，知道求救，知道照顧弟弟，知道保護自己，絮絮叨叨又放軟的聲調，溫柔的跟畫一樣。

出事的不是韓王浩的家，是隔壁鄰居家裡電線走火，恰巧鄰居出遠門旅遊了，平時韓王浩從不晚歸家，總是能順利跟請來的保母碰頭，但最近工作忙碌的韓王浩沒能及時回家陪孩子，保母也無法待那麼晚，本來想熬過這陣子就好，沒想到就發生的這種事情。

韓王浩後悔又懊惱，看到韓小鴨病懨懨的躺在病床上，心都快裂成碎片，抱著韓大鴨眉頭還是擰著，從沒放鬆過。

算一算會客時間也快結束了，韓王浩打算把韓大鴨暫時託付給蔣范賢跟李書行照顧，韓大鴨卻死死抓著韓王浩的袖子不肯鬆手。

就連毫無家室一身輕的李相赫看著這畫面都有些心酸。

「大鴨，跟范賢叔叔回去休息好不好？」

「我不能留在這裡嗎？弟弟還在這裡。」

「爸爸知道你擔心弟弟，可是醫院規定只能有一個照顧者留下來，爸爸要留下來，大鴨就回去休息，好不好？」

「我不能跟你一起嗎？」

李相赫看著韓王浩通紅的眼睛，決定出門透透氣。

好說歹說，終於是說服了韓大鴨回去休息，小朋友一臉委屈的出了房門，李相赫看著被蔣范賢牽著的小小背影，捕捉到了韓大鴨抬起小手臂，用衣服摩擦臉的動作。

臨走前李書行脫下自己的外套披在韓王浩身上，韓王浩死死抓著，視線都離不開他孩子半分。

「真的非常謝謝相赫哥，時間不早了，相赫哥也快點回去休息吧。改天，改天再好好的謝謝相赫哥。」韓王浩彎腰鞠躬說著。

李相赫總覺得自己是可以做點什麼的，他能做點什麼，他該做點什麼。

「我在這裡有一套房子，如果你們有需要，先住進去也沒關係。」

「你先別急著拒絕，離公司也不算太遠，是車子可以方便到的地方，周遭商業機能也不錯。」李相赫拿出紙筆，以一種無法拒絕的氣勢刷刷刷的寫下了地址。

「如果你不方便，我可以開車載他們。」

「你這幾天先好好處理完這些事情，公司那裏我負責。」

「有需要幫忙的就連絡我。」

韓王浩臉上毫不掩飾的寫滿了大大的，你是李相赫嗎，讓他有些哭笑不得。

他說這些話是真的想幫他，先不管是不是出於自己先前那些無理舉動所產生的愧疚感，也不提自己對他還存有的那一點心思，就算把這些東西丟到一邊，李相赫還是想幫助韓王浩。

就算韓王浩會回絕，李相赫覺得自己該說的還是要說，這就夠了。

 

 

後來韓王浩自然是沒有接受李相赫的好意，請假處理完所有事情，生活回歸正軌，項目也迎來順利結束的那天，也到了李相赫回母公司的日子。

聚餐的時候，韓王浩遞給他一個包裝精美的禮物，說真的非常感謝這些日子以來的照顧，然後跟其他同事嘻嘻哈哈的開玩笑，打太極的用各種藉口先行離去，李相赫想，應該是去接孩子了。

這份禮物被他放在後座，久了就遺忘了，直到一個月後保養車子才又拿起來端詳。

禮物是一個精工的男士皮夾，還有一個非常童趣的小鴨吊飾。

在兩個禮物旁附上了韓王浩手寫的小卡。

"相赫哥，聽說那晚你的咖啡撒在皮夾上了，希望這個皮夾你能用的習慣。另外一個小鴨吊飾是大鴨要送給你的，雖然只見過一次，但大鴨似乎非常的喜歡你，說要給你這個吊飾。雖然總是這麼說，但我是真心的，一切感謝。"

於是李相赫在內心默默說了一句，管他的汽車保養，轉動鑰匙發動引擎，直直開往韓王浩所在的子公司，他死守的下班時間是錯過了，那有可能出現的地方就是那個酒吧。

看到不該出現在這裡的李相赫時，韓王浩還有些混亂，看著對方挾風帶雨氣勢磅礡的登場，一時還不知道怎麼吐槽。

 

「王浩，我可能不是一個很好的人，你可能還是覺得我們不適合，但我頭腦很好，我會學著對你很好，對你們很好，你可不可以考慮我一下？」

 

***

 

小後續：

 

在韓王浩開口前，李相赫一手捏住他的嘴巴，搞的韓王浩一臉驚嚇又一臉困惑。

「拒絕的話就不用說了，連續兩年都被拒絕，我覺得我受不了。」

韓王浩眨眨眼，輕輕笑了起來。

 

*****

 

20190130

**Author's Note:**

> 嗯，取名真的很難，所以就叫大鴨小鴨吧，反正很可愛。
> 
> 那句告白，真的曾經存在在得天獨厚的大綱裡，被我用紅筆圈起來，在旁邊畫上大大的問號，跟一句：待商榷  
> 修改了以後，放在了這裡，也算圓我自己一個癡人說夢。
> 
> 傲慢與偏見，說的是很多人的傲慢，很多人的偏見，個人的、社會的、法律的、文化的，只不過這篇文不是那麼嚴肅的文，但也不是什麼很多糖的文就是了。
> 
> 看看就好。


End file.
